


Na skleničku

by Naerikil



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: ... protože Humphrey a jeho bývalí ministři jsou pekelně zajímavé téma!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Na skleničku

Humphrey nebyl zvyklý prohrávat. A už vůbec ne proti svému ministrovi. Navíc tak brzo po jeho nastoupení do funkce! Jak tu byl Hacker dlouho, necelé čtyři měsíce? Touto dobou měl být ještě pořádně vyjukaný a poslouchat ho na slovo. A ne s ním takto vymést. Jedinou útěchou Humphreymu mohlo být to, že mu někdo pomohl.

A do toho někoho zrovna teď omylem vrazil.

"A, Humphrey! Dlouho jsme se neviděli," pozdravil ho přátelsky Tom Sargent.

"Pane min-" zarazil se, na chvíli zaváhal, jak by ho teď vlastně měl oslovoval, ale pak to nechal plavat. "Vy jste mu dal ty papíry!" řekl a ani se nesnažil maskovat ten ukřivděný tón.

Tom se jen lehce trhl rameny a smířlivě se usmál

"To od vás vůbec nebylo fér!"

"Jako byste vy vždycky jednal fér," ucedil a na malou chvilku se kysele ušklíbl. Ale hned na to se u zase usmíval. "Ale no tak, tak jste z toho pro jednou nevyšel jako vítěz. Nebojte, však vy to brzo doženete," mrkl na něj.

"No to bez pochyby, ale…"

"Jim je tam nový. Buďte na něj trochu mírnější. Aspoň pro začátek, co?"

"Nevidím důvod proč, vás jsem taky nešetřil. Teda, chtěl jsem říct…"

"Přesně to, co jste řekl. Ale nechme toho. Předpokládám, že si jdete do klubu postěžovat Arnoldovi, že? Před chvíli musel neodkladně odejít. Nezajdete na skleničku, než se vrátí?"

Zaváhal, ale nakonec kývl. Pro státního úředníka se sice nehodí, aby se kamarádíčkoval s politikem, ale na druhou stranu… byl to jeho ministr, pracovali spolu nějakou dobu. Můžou se přece jen tak pobavil, nebo ne?

"Má žena vás prý minulý týden viděla, jak jste byl na procházce s pejskem," řekl Tom. "Taky máme bulldoga, říkal jsem to už někdy…?"


End file.
